Civil Protection (series)
Civil Protection is a Half-Life 2 Machinima series created by Ross Scott (the same creator of Freeman's Mind). The show was released in 2007. The show lasted from 2007-2012 (2013 in IMDb). The show consisted of twelve episodes. Eleven animated in Garry's Mod and the other in Smackdown Engine. The series consists of two main characters Mike (played by Ross Scott) and Dave (played by Craig Mengel). The show however had a small cameo in Freeman's Mind 2 Episode 7. Characters * Mike and the Vortigaunt - played by Ross Scott as Mike (appears in all twelve episodes) and as the Vortigaunt (only appears in three) * Dave - played by Craig Mengel (appears in all twelve episodes) * Camera Man - played by Fred Meixell (appears in six episodes) Minor Characters * Dispatch - played by Sadie De Stefano (appears in only one episode) * Diary Author - played by Gareth Clark (appears in only one episode) Episodes * Friday - Dave is messing around so Mike has to stop him. * Aliens Part 1 - Dave and Mike dumpster dive, (at least Dave does) talk about the Combine and Vortigaunts. They then both talk to a Vortigaunt themselves. * Aliens Part 2. Mike and Dave talk about the Combine, Resistance and even the Seven Hour War. They then shoot pigeons and then a Strider comes as Dave tries to give it a Alien greeting two times. Mike knowing its a bad idea tries to slowly leave. Dave commands Simba (Dave's pet Strider) to smack Mike away and it does just that. * Shadow of a Doubt - Mike & Dave sing working on the railroad and encounter a strange individual who appears not to have a shadow (a reference to a Source engine glitch). * On a Rail - Dave goes on a short journey while Mike contemplates his fate. * Halloween Safety - Mike and Dave give a presentation on Halloween safety tips. * Oils Well - Mike and Dave talk about oil/gasoline and talk about the past. * What is Machinima? - Mike and Dave answer questions from a citizen wondering what Machinima is. * Morning Patrol - Mike & Dave go on their patrol through City 17 and Mike and Dave meet a Houndeye. * The Tunnel - Mike and Dave investigate some strange howlings in the tunnel. * Reception - Dave ignores Mike by talking to himself on the Phone and Lift - Dave goes dumpster diving with Mike and finds the Gravity Gun. * Christmas Community Outbreach - Mike and Dave answer citizen questions about Christmas and other questions and even quiting the questions. Trivia * In 2018 Mike and Dave make a small Cameo appearance in Episode 7 of Freeman's Mind 2. * In On a Rail G-Man appears walking past Mike on the bridge. * In On a Rail a City Scanner joins Dave on his first ride. The scanner not paying any attention hits a brick wall and explodes next to Dave. * In Morning Patrol the Houndeye appears making it canon in Civil Protection. * In Lift the Gravity Gun appears in the dumpster, suggesting that there may be more than one Gravity Gun in Civil Protection/''Freeman's Mind''. Gallery Title Cards Friday Episode 1. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.35.48 PM.png Aliens Episode 2 & 3. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.36.11 PM.png Shadow of a Doubt Episode 4. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.38.49 PM.png On a Rail Episode 5 (The first one with a image of something related to the plot). Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.40.04 PM.png Halloween Safety Episode 6. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.41.08 PM.png Oils Well episode 7. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.42.22 PM.png What is Machinima Episode 8. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.43.36 PM.png Morning Patrol Episode 9. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.44.29 PM.png The Tunnel Episode 10. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.48.26 PM.png Reception Episode 11. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.48.49 PM.png Lift Episode 11. Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.50.04 PM.png }} Videos }} List of Appearances * Freeman's Mind 2 (Cameo). External links * Category:Fan films Category:Real world Category:Non-canon articles